Enclosed
by IllegalMedications
Summary: Sima Yi is constantly thinking about Zhen Ji, and the two go about acting very friendly towards one another. Sima Yi/Zhen Ji R&R!


**Note: **Characters belong to Koei (Dynasty Warriors)

This was made for a friend, but I later decided to submit it here.

The main pairing is Sima Yi/Zhen Ji.

Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Sweet Scent**

The pink petals of the plum tree glided its way down to meet with the earthy ground. Birds chirped amusingly in the air, flapping their elegant wings as they sailed through the cloud dotted sky. The branches on the plum trees swayed peacefully as a calm gust of wind danced through the flowers holding steady to their roots. Spring was so incredibly peaceful with the soft fragrance of it all wavering around the Wei kingdom.

Zhen Ji, the women with unmatched beauty, sat by herself near these circled trees, stroking her glimmering flute as the rays of the sun dances upon her face. She was a sight to see, especially near the glistening water that ran past her figure just a few inches away. Zhen had always enjoyed sitting in this very location just to hear the sounds of the birds chirp with glee. No one disturbed her in this very field, she had made sure of it.

"Lady Zhen Ji, so I've found you."

A sudden voice broke through the peace, and without hesitation, the female looked up at the speaker. No one to worry about, it was just Sima Yi with his fan perched gently in his grip.

"I had thought you would be here," he continued, walking towards her slowly, placing a soft smile on his usual face. Zhen returned with a cheerful grin of her own, nodding as she pretended to play with the flute on settled neatly on her knees. Oh, how beautiful she looked under the careful arrangement of the trees. "You find it quite soothing here, don't you? Though, I must say, this place is rather tranquil."

"But it is, Lord Sima Yi," she replied with her resounding voice. Why must the Heavens bring down such an angel to the Wei kingdom to only make her marry a beast such as Cao Pi? "I like to escape from it all a few times. The kingdom...it's suffocating sometimes, if you excuse me saying so."

"No, I understand completely," the strategist replied dimly, setting his back against the bark of the tree. "I like to get away from it all just as much as you do, Lady Zhen." His voice simmered down to a soft tone, closing his eyes slightly as he continuously fanned himself. "I suppose we can also come to one another at times such as these?"

Zhen tilted her head towards the grassy plains, playing with her nimble finger across the flute. "Yes, I think we should."

Oh, how he hoped she would accept.

"That's all very good news," he admitted matter-of-factly, widening his hearing to catch every hint of the water running down the rocks in a gentle stream. "We're rather alike in some ways, so it would not hurt. If it's not daring to say-"

"We're very similar?" Zhen carefully placed her golden brown hair behind her ears. Her porcelain face was enchanting as she managed to let out a weak smile.

"Uh, oh, yes," the man replied, almost chocking on his words as he began to utter those few words. "But, we have our key differences, let's not say we're exactly a like. That would be rather bland." A small chuckle escaped her lips, but it was a sign of agreement.

Zhen steadied herself, rising up from the cloth that was settled neatly on the grass. "Yes, I agree so," she replied standing near the strategist as they watched the river. A blue jay overhead sweetly sang its song as they exchanged silence with one another. It was peaceful, and yet so unbearable.

"Lord Sima Yi," the women began resting her head on the man's shoulder, "have you ever wondered about how the world would change if Wei were to take control?"

A sudden flutter ran through his heart, but Sima Yi swallowed back his feelings and replied. "Of course I have. I think all of us here have wondered that same question. For the better or the worse, I'm not quite sure what the rest would have thought."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Good night, Lord Sima Yi!" A soldier shouted through the hallways after sharing some controversial conversations with him. It was east to admit that he had surely spiked his interest while they talked and shared a couple laughs together. Occurrences such as those didn't happen much in the strategist's life.

"Yes, same to you," he answered, turning around to open the door to his room. Furnished with a bed, table and dresser, Sima Yi changed himself to a more comfortable attire, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling after the long day. The star filled sky came to view from out his window, a soft breeze coursing through his hair as he placed his hat next to the stack of scrolls settled in an organized matter on his desk. It was nice to finally reach the end of the day, just to sleep off all the worries and wonder what would happen tomorrow. Starting off on a clean slate, always until the night it all stops so drearily.

"Vermin!"

Sima Yi cracked his eyes open slightly, sleeping on his side with his face facing the wall. Was that Zhen Ji who had just yelled, or was it some other female?

"Disgusting ingrate, get out of my room!"

It was Zhen Ji, yelling fiercely at some imaginary figure that had filled Sima Yi's head. Reluctantly, the strategist opened a small gap from his door, peering through to see the young women closing her door behind her. She looked rather exhausted.

"Lady Zhen?" He began, opening the door wider now as she was aware of his existence standing just a few feet from her. "What's wrong? Did something wake you?"

"Oh, it...it was just a snake. I figured someone was playing a joke on me...how degrading," she spat out with a low tone filled with rage. She looked deprived of all dignity. "I took it out, though...there's no more cause for worry. My apologies for waking you up, Lord Sima Yi," she continued, bowing slightly to open her door once more.

"No, no...it's fine," he replied sheepishly. Zhen was cast in a silk dress, cut off above the knees with sleeves widening as they finally hit her wrists. She looked so innocent in her-

_Damn, shut up Sima Yi! This is inappropriate! Must you look at her as such?_

"Then, rest assured, Lady Zhen?" He piped out gently closing the door softly. He heard the shutting of the door ahead of him. The two must go to sleep now, for tomorrow will lay some tasks for them.

_Knock._

A knock? At this time? It was probably his imagination.

_Knock._

Suppose it isn't? Who could it possibly be...

Cracking the door slightly, a short figure appeared from below his eyes.

"Lady Zhen? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sima Yi asked, rubbing his eyes as he widened the crack to a full opening between the two. "Or...is there something else that had awoken you? Do you need something to whisk it away?" He asked with emphasis on the whisk.

The women wrapped her arms around the strategist's neck immediately, dotting off in his chest as she shut her eyes. Was she crying or mocking him? He couldn't make out which quite yet, and it wasn't particularly interested to find out.

"Um...is...something else wrong?"

He could hear her faint breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall. Sima Yi could feel his blood run hot once more while he could only pat her back soothingly.

"Just go back to sleep, Lady Zhen. Everything is fine..."

Her hair smelled of peaches and strawberries, her arms soft against his neck. The Heavens, oh goodness, they must be playing a game with him.

Gently, her lips was placed on his cheek. A soft peck was just enough to send the strategist blushing with such an intensity. He had never felt so nervous before, it was clearly overwhelming. The touch of her lips against his cheek, soft and sweet.

"Z-Zhen Ji? We should stop, you should- we should just go to sleep!" He muttered out weakly, his voice lying to them both. The women carefully traced his collar bone, resting her head on his chest again.

"You're lying...to me and yourself. You're so obvious right now, Lord Sima Yi," she began embracing him softly. The man only managed to hold her softly, not sure what was going on, though not wanting it to end so fast. "I haven't even done anything. You've never been through this before?"

"I wouldn't like to get into that," he muttered weakly, letting go. She looked rather lost and confused, only fixing her hair as she looked diligently down at the floor. "It's none of your concern," he finished, looking for something to do. Finally, he found a scroll to put back in place.

"Yes...of course, good night then, Lord Sima Yi?" Zhen replied with a tint of guilt in her voice. It was almost devastating to watch her leave. He had a chance...

"Damn it...Lady Zhen," he whispered softly, heart beating faster as he watched her figure fade off into the distance. Grabbing her gently by the wrist, Sima Yi brushed his lips against hers, making sure not to do anything awkward between them. He didn't want anything to go wrong, there couldn't be any more chances.

Without hesitation, the two molded their lips with one another. It was soft, then intense as they embraced one another carefully. His tongue ran across hers, teeth grinding against one another as they continued. She was quite the kisser, and Sima Yi, though hard to admit, enjoyed every little moment.

"L-Lady Zhen! M-my apologies, I-I'm so terribly sorry!" Breaking away, the strategist distanced himself, turning around back to his room. "I don't know what came over me....I-I'm so sorry."

Zhen Ji looked bleakly at him, shortening their distance. "It's fine! No, it's all right," she continued, sliding her hands down his arm. They were surprisingly muscular, and Ji, once more, kissed him softly. Sima Yi let out a small moan, sliding his hands in her silky brown hair, tracing her lips with his tongue every now and then, much to Zhen Ji's surprise.

"I really didn't expect anything like that from you, Lord Sima Yi," Zhen muttered, heart racing rather quickly. "I always thought-"

"You don't know much about me....," he calmly stated, gently moving around the room, laying her on his bed softly. She only looked up at him, eyes filled with shock, but not widening one inch. "But, we never really know a person." Must he be so wise even at a time such as this? It was strangely a good move, nonetheless.

"Always saying what's on your mind in that way, aren't you?" She questioned as he leaned in for another kiss. His hands slowly worked their way around her waist, carefully unwinding the sash around her body. Grabbing his hands, Zhen stared stubbornly at him. Was he feeling all right? Was he really going to do what she thought he would?

"Sima Yi," she said between sharp gasps, mind in a whirl. "be careful what you do."

The man only let out a small chuckle, turning his head slowly around to avoid her gaze. Consequently enough, he let her grab his wrists in a desperate manner. "Zhen Ji, I'm always careful. I always think before I do anything...and-"

"This isn't now," Zhen Ji finished as the two stared blankly at one another. She was right, though how much he wanted to prove she were wrong. Ji wasn't the type to move so quickly or to feed his demand after so many years of just spending time with himself or Cao Pi, the arrogant brat of Lord Cao Cao who had gotten Zhen long before Sima Yi even began to fathom her existence. The world was out to get him, that's the only explanation.

"You're right...it isn't, and once again, I'm....sorry for the clearly odd outbreak," Sima Yi implied, shrugging himself off of her in an incredibly upset and yet relieved fashion. He sounded like a stranger, and he was aware the lady now sitting up on his bed, fixing her clothes that he so desperately tried to peel off, had figured that out as well.

"It's fine. It's a secret between us, right? Well, then....with that, I bid you farewell for now, Lord Sima Yi," she took in a deep breath of air, "again. This time, I'm serious...," she slyly added, smiling to herself as she left the room of the hard thinking man. Sima Yi was able to control himself at the right time, and God has blessed him for that, he was sure.

Only next time, he wish he could have that same power again before temptation got the better of him.

___________________________________________________________________________

**End: **Chapter 2 will be up if others read it and review it. So, with that, I know I can continue the story, Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.


End file.
